princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy!
Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy is a single released by Tachikiri Tai. It is the third OVA Nationals theme song. Tracklist #恋の激ダサ絶頂! #恋の激ダサ絶頂! (Original Karaoke) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= 何度も１人の夜をあきれるほど重ね 今頃気がつけばまだ恋した事が無い カッコつけてるつもりでいても　何故か空回りして 何となくただ受け流すだけ　それでいいと思ってた 何かを変えなくちゃ　ダメだと知った いつまでも逃げてる　それじゃ激ダサだぜ 何度も１人の夜をあきれるほど重ね 今頃気がつけばまだ恋した事が無い 移り行く　この街で　恋を捕まえて絶頂（エクスタシー）！ プライドだけがあればいいのさ　そう信じ込んでいた 結局いつも上手くいかずに　やり過ごしていたけど ホントはモテたいのに　ウソをついてた 勘違いしている　これじゃ激ダサだぜ ここから　全て始まる　胸騒ぎを捨てて 今すぐ　閉ざされている　そのドアを開けたい 移り行く　この街で　恋を捕まえて絶頂（エクスタシー）！ 出来ないから八つ当たりてるのかい？ 有り得ないと最初から逃げるのかい？ そうじゃないだろ こんなに汚れた窓じゃ何も見えないだけ 今なら何をすべきかもう分かってるだろ 何度も１人の夜をあきれるほど重ね 今頃気がつけばまだ恋した事が無い 移り行く　この街で　恋を捕まえて絶頂（エクスタシー）！ |-| Romaji= Nando mo hitori no yoru wo akireru hodo kasane Imagoro kigatsukeba mada koi shita koto ga nai Kakko tsuketeru tsumori de itemo nazeka karamawari shite Nantonaku tada ukenagasudake sorede ii to omotteta Nanika wo kaenakucha dame dato shitta Itsumademo nigeteru soreja gekidasa daze Nando mo hitori no yoru wo akireru hodo kasane Imagoro kigatsukeba mada koi shita koto ga nai Utsuriyuku kono machi de koi wo tsukamaete ecstasy! Pride dake ga areba ii no sa sou shinjikondeita Kekkyoku itsumo umaku ikazu ni yarisugoshite itakedo Honto wa motetai noni uso wo tsuiteta Kanchigai shiteiru koreja gekidasa daze Koko kara subete hajimaru munasawagi wo sutete Imasugu tozasareteiru sono door wo aketai Utsuriyuku kono machi de koi wo tsukamaete ecstasy! Dekinai kara yatsuatari shiteruno kai? Arienai to saisho kara nigeruno kai? Souja nai daro Konnani yogoreta madoja nanimo mienai dake Ima nara nani wo subeki ka mou wakatteru daro Nando mo hitori no yoru wo akireru hodo kasane Imagoro kigatsukeba mada koi shita koto ga nai Utsuriyuku kono machi de koi wo tsukamaete ecstasy! |-| English= After spending an appalling number of nights alone I'm realizing only now that I've never fallen in love before I was trying to act cool but for some reason kept running in circles I thought if I could just play it off it would be ok I found out that I have to change something If I keep running away it's just lame After spending an appalling number of nights alone I'm realizing only now that I've never fallen in love before I'll capture love in this ever-changing town - ecstasy! I had always believed that as long as I've got my pride, it'll be ok But in the end nothing really went right for me Really, I just wanted to be popular but was lying about it I have it all wrong and this is just lame It all starts here, cast aside my uncertainty I wanna open this closed-off door right now I'll capture love in this ever-changing town - ecstasy! Are you just venting because you can't do it? Will you run away from the start because you think it can't be? That's not it, right? You can't see a thing through such a dirty window Now you should know what it is you're supposed to do After spending an appalling number of nights alone I'm realizing only now that I've never fallen in love before I'll capture love in this ever-changing town - ecstasy! Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs